Together Again then back apart
by HGaddicts2001
Summary: Just when Katniss and Peeta think they've found happiness an unexpected vistior comes back with a diffrent plan in mind for them
1. Beginning anew

**Hiya! This is our first fanfic that we've uploaded so plz comment and review and tell us that its bad if it is so we'll can start over or something!**  
**Thanks,**  
**HGaddicts2001**

I sit on my couch curled into a ball. "Come on Katniss, you have to eat something and I'm not leaving until you do!" Peeta protested. "Go away!" I whine. I'm still destroyed after pretty much every I loved died, Prim. Finnick. Boggs. Rue. Cinna. Most of my prepteam and my mother left to go to the District 4. I almost can't go on living anymore. I never do anything but sit in my dull empty house. With Buttercup who whines until get up and let him outside and back in again. Nothing in my life matters anymore. The only reason I'm still alive is because of Peeta. I can't die because he's the thing that keeps me alive. Who keeps me fed, even when I say I'm not hungry. Who keeps me well for making me take my medicine. Haymitch of course doesn't care. He just sits in his house drinking whatever he drinks all day. "Katniss, eat." Peeta demands. "No." I say. "Go talk to Haymitch or something," Peeta sighs. "If I go talk to Haymitch, you're coming with me!" He says. "Peeta, no." I answer. Haymitch's house is the grossest thing in District 12. There's food, empty bottles, trash, heck, there's probably a few decomposed mice and rats on the floor if you look hard enough. "Then eat," Peeta says sternly. I uncurl from my ball and sit up reluctantly. I grab a cheese bun from his basket, and nibble on it slowly. "There you go," Peeta whispers. He wraps his strong arms around me. I used to recoil and jump at his touch, but I've gotten more used to it now. I immediately start crying. I've cried so much lately I'm surprised they're any tears left in me. "Shh. It's fine Katniss," Peeta whispers. "I-i-it's not!" I wail. After about 20 minutes of Peeta patting my back and singing, SINGING, he waits until I'm not sobbing anymore, then pushes me away at arm's length. "Listen, Katniss." Peeta says firmly but gently. I look up with my swollen puffy red eyes. "I'm not going to let you throw your life to the mutts." he stutters on the word "mutts" I cringe and he nearly drops me, but catches me before I hit the floor."I'm not going to let you die. I don't care what you say you're going to stay alive. I need you. Haymitch needs you. We can't let our mockingjay die yet." he says. He really means it too. He has that same blue intensity in his eyes that you can easily see. "But Peeta-" I protest. "No. You're going to stay right here with me." Peeta whispers. He's about to do something. "Peeta-" I begin. He cuts me off by grabbing my face in his strong hands and kissing me until he's content. It's something I haven't experienced in years. I have no idea what to do about this, so I do the only thing I can think of at a time like this. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss. I realize how much I've missed Peeta. His strong arms and him warm hugs. "Peeta?" I ask. "Mmm-hmm." he says. "Forget what I told you on the train that day. I do love you. I don't know what I was thinking, Peeta. I'm extremely sorry, I'm not sure why I waited until now to tell you." I look into those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I've been in love with you for 20 years now, Katniss." he starts. "And I'm glad you feel the same," It's so sweet, it almost makes me cry again, but I don't. I lose myself in Peeta again. I just realized what I was missing. I love Peeta. I really do. "I better go now, Katniss. See you tomorrow, I love you." Peeta says getting up. "No wait," I say before I can stop myself. "Stay here with me, please?" Peeta looks at me for a very long time, so I give him the puppy dog face. "Alright, alright," he says, laughing. This is going to be a great night.


	2. Falling Down

**Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks to all the reviewer's! Hope you enjoy,lets go for ten reviews!**

_3 years later…_

My life is crashing down around me. I thought I finally decided, Peeta, He was the one. He was the one too, until Gale decided to re-enter my life. At first I used the excuse of he killed prim, so I would never even give him a fair chance. I eventually forgave him. I couldn't decide between them. So I picked them both. I started dating Peeta and Gale. It worked for two years, neither knowing the other was in district 12. If they brought up the subject of the other I would retire to my bed. They never brought it up again. Then one night I was over at Peeta's, I had told Gale I was visiting my mother for the day. I had gotten through all morning with no calls from Gale. While I was in the restroom he texted me, asking where I was and telling me that he loved me. Peeta saw the text. He scrolled through all of my texts with Gale. When I came out of the restroom, Peeta was holding my phone in his hand, his face was full of hurt, anger, and confusion. I broke down and told him everything. After I was done, he picked up his belongings and went home. I felt broken, and this time there was no Peeta to help me pick up the pieces. I went to sleep. It was the first night in two years the nightmares returned.

**Sorry its so short. I had a hard time finding inspiration. Please review, if you have an idea for the next chapter pleae tell me!**

**(Disclamier: I do not own the hunger games sadly :( Suzanne Collins does... lucky her)**

**BTW: I want you to know there are two people writing this story. We share an account! I am Girl 2 the other person (Girl 1) wrote chapter 1. You can usally tell who wrote what. I write a little bit darker chapters! :)**


	3. Cheating Again

Hey! I wrote Chapter Three! WHOOP WHOOP! (Disclaimer: Neither of us own the hunger games. WHOOPIE FOR SUZANNE COLLINS.)

No Peeta. That's all I can think. There's no Peeta at night next to me in the bed. No Peeta to make me cheese buns. And worst of all there's no Peeta to love me. I feel really bad about the whole Gale thing, I mean I do love Gale and Peeta, but I'm not sure who to choose. I've known Gale for years now and we're great hunting partners, but Peeta is such a sweet guy, and I know he really cares and he's a better kisser, but that's beside the point. I decide to text Gale back. _Hey can you meet me in the woods right now?_ I wait for about 5 minutes then he text back. _Okay Catnip_. I cringe at Catnip. Peeta always hated that name. I grab my jacket and head out under the fence. I reach the place were Gale and I always meet and he's already there. As soon as he sees me he grabs me and kisses me. This is pretty much my life now. Making out with Gale and Peeta every other day. Now I only have to do it with Gale. Gale studies my face, in his hands, for a very long time. "Katniss, did you every think about having kids?" Gale asks. "Gale you know I don't want any." I whisper. "But think about it. A tiny mix of you and me hunting. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Gale says. Okay, I admit that would be kinda cute, but there's just something inside that doesn't want kids. I know The Hunger Games are over, but I've still an irrational fear of my kids getting reaped. "Come on, Katniss. Wouldn't be the cutest thing ever? Please? For me?" Gale says. "Yeah it would...I'll thnk about it, Gale. But no promises okay?" I say. "Okay Catnip. I love you." Gale says. I think about for a second. Normally right now I'd be making out with Peeta or tell him I love him, when I really did, but I also loved Gale. Since Peet'a gone now I'll settle for Gale. "Love you too, Gale." I get up to head home and decide to walk through the square. I walk and look in the windows of shops, because I don't need to buy anything right now. I'm walking and I hear a familiar voice say, "You're the most amazing thing is this world, Delly." I stop in my tracks and rush over to the trees the voice is coming from behind. "I love you too." I edge around the tree I was standing behind. There's Peeta. PEETA. Making out with Delly Cartwright. "Peeta." I say softly. He jumps back pushing Delly away. "Peeta. You were cheating too. With Delly." I say again. "Katniss, I-I-I... IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Peeta yells. "No Peeta's nothing's fine! I never want to see either of you again! I loved you and I loved Gale and I almost chose you until you left after reading MY texts and now I see the OBVSIOUS choice is Gale and not **STUPID CHEATING BREAD BOY**!" I scream. Tears start running down my face. "Wait! Katniss! Hold up!" Peeta calls after me, but I've already started running. Peeta's a cheater. I hate him. I HATE HIM! I reach my house, turn the doorknob, and throw myself on the couch sobbing. I cry and cry until finally I stop and I grab my phone and text Gale. _Gale I want the kids._


	4. Suprise

**Wow two chapters in one day? Girl 1 and I are on a roll! Anyway I have plans for this chapter! Read on! Also don't forget to review! We want to hear your thoughts! Its written in Gale's POV**

_10 months later…_

"Gale! Its coming, the baby's coming!" Katniss yelled at me. I carried her to the car. We drove to the hospital. Ever since she had told me she was pregnant I had been nicer too her. I was just happy she choose me, I went and beat Peeta up after she told me what happened. As soon as we got there she was rushed into the emergency room. Everything went by in a blur, I heard Katniss screaming. Then I heard baby cries. I rushed into the room, I saw Katniss gazing at our baby, with love in her eyes, but there was something else too, fear there was fear in her eyes. I wondered why. As soon as I saw the baby I knew why. The baby didn't have olive skin and gray eyes like us. It had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. This is not my child. It's peetas. I only had to look into Katniss eye's to confirm this. "Gale I…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. I did know what to say though. "What were you hoping would happen Katniss?" I yelled "I was hoping it would be a girl, and look like me." She said quietly. "Then what, were you just going to lie to me." I yelled. I got no response. I stormed out of the hospital. I drove over to his house. I busted the door down. I found him and Delly sitting on the couch, holding hands. "HEY BREAD BOY!" I yelled. They whipped around immediately. Peeta's face turned pale. "Is Katniss hurt?" he asked. I gazed at him with fury. "I bet you wish she was! So then you could just go off and marry Delly without anyone judging you." I screamed. Peeta looked shocked. "Katniss is fine. She had the baby." Peeta looked at the ground. "Congratulations." He mumbled. I stared at him. "Like you don't know!" I yelled. "know what?" Peeta asked. "That its YOUR baby. Not mine." I yelled. Peeta stared at me. I left, slamming the door in his face.


	5. Thresh Peeta Mellark

Three Chapters in one day! We are on a roll! Please review and tell your friends! This is Peeta's POV btw!

"My baby?" I ask confused. What the heck? I thought Katniss was having GALE'S baby. I guess things got mixed up and the baby came out looking like me. This is why you never go to wild parties that Haymitch throws. Crazy things happen. "What's going on here, Peeta?" Delly screams. "I really don't know..." I answer. "I'm supposed to be having YOUR baby in a week and then you turn around and have one with Katniss?" Delly screechs. I sit there and think about this. "Delly. I'm breaking up with you. Just get out okay?" I say this as gently as I can. She storms out of the house crying, slamming the door behind her. The only thing to do now is go see Katniss and the baby. While I'm driving I get this weird spark of joy. Katniss finally had MY baby. She never wanted to, but she did. This is MY baby I'm about to see! I practically skip into the hospital, straight into Katniss's room. "Peeta!" she squeals. I run straight to her. "Where'd Gale go? He said he was coming to see you." "Forget that. I want to see my baby." Katniss unfolds the bundle she's holding. It's the most adorable thing ever. I hold the baby and feed him while Katniss tells me everything. "So this was supposed to be Gale's but it ended up being ours?" I say. She nods. It's bad that this is technically all of ours, but mostly me and Katniss's. But no one really cares about his say. "What should we name him?" I ask Katniss. "What about Thresh? I always wanted him to win if we didn't make it out alive." Katniss says. "Alrighty then." I say. I go with whatever Katniss says, because this ALMOST wasn't my baby! "Thresh Peeta Mellark." Katniss says. I look at her confused. Mellark? "Peeta. You're way better than Fail Gale. I love you Way more than I could ever have loved him." I look at her for a long time. "Katniss, will you marry me?" I ask. Katniss looks at me in surprise. "Yes. For you and for Thresh. Yes Peeta. Yes." 


	6. Stealing

FILLER CHAPTER! Yeah this is probably a whole bunch of fluff that you really don't care about but um...something to fill(hint hint the reason theyre called fillers?) Oh what fun I'm going to have here! Katniss's POV

After about three days we were allowed to bring Thresh home. He'd gotten a bit bigger and had grown just a bit more hair. Thresh was my LIFE, besides Peeta. He's the most adorable thing ever! With his little blonde curls and those blue eyes. Alright. Enough about Thresh. Peeta had moved most of his stuff into my house, because I refused to move out of mine. So here we were, a happy family, in our house in District 12. I warm Thresh's bottle and give it to him. He's also strong like Peeta. He can already hold his own bottle. Before I hand it to him he smiles for the first time. That Peeta smile makes tears of happiness slip down my cheeks. I give him his bottle then sit waiting on Peeta to come home. The doorbell rings and I grab Thresh and go to the door to greet Peeta. Only it's not Peeta. Gale and Delly burst through the door with machetes and bows. "OH CRAP!" I screech stashing Thresh in a closet. "GIVE US THRESH!" Gale screams. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I say and grab their machetes before the can act. "One of you makes a move. Your heads come off. Any questions?"I ask. I havn't said anything this violent since The 75th Annual Hunger Games. Delly jumps toward me and in one quick motion, I cut off her whole hand. Blood spews out from her stump. Delly then screams some things that I haven't even heard Haymitch say. Thresh is now wailing his head off in the closet. "Would you like to try now Gale?" I ask sweetly. Gale's eyes dart to the door then Delly. I know Peeta's standing there. "Get him Peeta!" I mouth. Gale turns around but Peeta grabs him. He twists Gale wrists whil I beat him with my bow. He won't be coming back soon. He crawls out then I notice Dell is gone. Guess she limped out. I go to the closet to retrieve Thresh.

Somewhere in District 12 Gale and Delly are unharmed, celebrating the sucess of stealing my child. 


	7. Heartless

**Hello People! Chapter 7 is officially UP! Anyway.. we haven't gotten a lot of reviews… so please REVIEW! Thnxs! –Girl 2**

**P.S. PublishedProfesser please go somewhere else with that spam…**

**Here is chapter 7 REVIEW!**

I sit on the steps numbly. My precious baby boy has been stolen from me. Peeta went out to look for him an hour ago. I haven't heard from him yet. I decide to go look in the house in the woods. I know it's a longshot, but I can't just sit here doing nothing. I run to the little shack as fast as I can. Inside I see a baby blanket with a note on top.

_ Dear Katniss,_

_Here's your ugly thing you call a baby back. We made some slight… adjustments to him. We know you'll love the changes we made._

_ Love,_

_Gale (who had to write this note because Delly was right handed…) and One hand Delly._

_P.S. Delly says she hates you Katniss._

I quickly tear the note to shreds. I grab the baby blanket. When I open it I am shocked. I can't even recognize Thresh anymore. He is just a torso and a head. All of his limbs are gone. "Thresh?" I whisper. He cries when he hears me. I just stand there trying to understand what has happened. My perfect son is gone. All there is left is an ugly shell of what was once whole and pure. I stare at him in disgust. "Maybe I can just leave you here to die." I say disdainfully. In my heart I know I'm being cruel, but I have so much anger, I need to let it out.


	8. Wrong Kid

**Here it is! Chapter 8! Enjoy! Btw, we're going to write another story! Check it out! It's going to be called The Persuation of Katniss Everdeen!**

4 months later...

We had gotten Thresh arm and legs from a sympathetic donor(really the donors parents). We got his new limbs attached and now its like he never lost them. It amazing what they can do in the Capitol. I give Thresh his bottle then the doorbell rings. I take Thresh with me with my bow loaded. You never know when Gale and Delly may return. "Who is it?" I call. Peeta gives his special doorbell ring. I open the door and let him in. "Peeta!" I exclaim. I'm always happy to see him and Thresh. "Eee-tah!" Thresh squeals. We stare at him. "Katniss did he just..." Peeta trails off. "I think he did." I say. "Eee-tah! At-iss!" Thresh giggles. My eyes fill with tears. It's the first time we've ever heard Thresh say our names, or at least try. I kiss Thresh's forehead and then kiss Peeta. "Love you." Peeta says. I smile. "What do you want for dinner?" he calls from the kitchen. "Cheese buns!" I call back. Thresh claps. He, too, loves Peeta's cheese buns. Peeta sits the cheese buns in the oven then comes to sit on the couch with me and Thresh. We watch the news and some weird update on the new trend, cat tails. They think of the weirdest things. Thresh falls asleep so I put him in his crib. I come back and Peeta grabs me by my waist and kisses me, his hands wrapped around my neck, tangling in my hair. "Peeta. What do you want me to do now?" I ask. He gives me a sly smile. "Nothing. I just love you" he says. I believe him because I know he genuinly loves me. And so do I. We kiss again for a long time this time, and we're broken apart by the oven beeping. Peeta pulls away, then goes to remove the buns. "Hungry?" he asks. "Yeah." I say reaching for a roll. These are the best thing since sliced bread. I eat mostly all of the basket and then lay my head on Peeta's chest. His steady heartbeat lulls me to sleep, like it does to Thresh. "I love you, Peeta." I murmur sleepily. "You too." I whispers. I fall asleep and Peeta carries me to bed. He climbs in next to me and wraps his arms around me. Bright and early the next morning, a rock flys through the window hitting Peeta in the head. He yelps which is what wakes me up. Other than Haymitch's geese. I grab the rock and study it. Engraved in it there's a message.

You have the wrong kid. That's Delly's baby. You still don't have your precious Thresh!  
-Gale P.S. Delly still hates you and thinks you're stupid for not realizing that's her child.

oh HAIL no.


	9. Hijack!

**Chapter 9! Yay! What do you think of the story? So many Plot twists! I love it. Anyway the rescue mission for Original Thresh! (please excuse my bad spelling) P.S. this is a REALLY short chapter sorryi'm really busy with…. SOCCER I know no one cares so… – Girl 2.**

My emotions were running wild. Our baby was not… ours? I started running towards Gale's house. Sure enough there was Thresh, hanging on the coat rack. There was another note.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Here's your actual baby back. He thinks you and Peeta are demon mutts. We hijacked him! Hahaha more _

_Baby problems! Hope you go to hail._

_-With Hate, Gale and Delly._

_P.S. Please congratulate us, Delly is expecting our 32__nd__ child. (She has a LOT of miscarriage's) And you can have the useless child of Delly and Peeta. His actual name is Killer of Keeta. Enjoy your jacked up child._

I stared at Thresh. He bit my finger. I drew back quickly. I ran to Peeta. I collapsed on the sofa. Crying my eyes out. Peeta's face went pale when he read the note.


	10. Finnick Odair is coming to town

Peeta and I both cried for hours that night. Thresh was a monster. A mutt.I couldn't stand to think that our precious so called Thresh was not mine. Then a new feeling washed over me. Anger and Frustration. I storm into where Peeta was feeding Thresh(techincally we have to stab Thresh with a needle to make him fall asleep then feed him) "So this is Delly and yours?" I ask angrily, pointing to KOK on the ground. Peetas face turns as pale as the winter sky. "When you and Gale were together we decided we wanted a kid of our own." he says in a small voice. "OH! SO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY NOT TO TELL ME!" I explode. KOK starts to cry. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BABY!" I screech. This takes Peeta over the edge. "Katniss go. GET OUT GO!" he shouts. This breaks my heart and brings me to tears. I back out of the room, tears filling my eyes. "It's my house. You get out." I manage in a shaky voice. He runs out scooping up KOK on the way and runs all the way to his old house. I watch him from the window, waiting until he safely closes the door, until I start sobbing like a maniac. It's my fault. Peeta may never come back now. Why can't I learn to keep my stupid tougue! I think I start going hysterical because the last thing I remember is a sharp needle.  
I wake up the next day in my the hail put me here? I look out the window and see the first rays of sunshine peeking over the mountains. I smile then close my eyes. Right as they shut I realize there's a dark figure outside my window. I scream and jump out of bed. I burrow under the covers thinking that if I can't see them, they can't see me. "Stupid Katniss," I say. They've already seen you. I tentivly peek out under the cover. What I see next is unbelievable. Finnick Odair, shirtless is standing outside my window. MAN, Did he get even hotter! I raise the window and I can do nothing but gawk at him. "Hey." he says rubbing his hair. Gosh, he has good muscles. "Hey!" I say, playfully puching his arm. His oh-so muscled arms. "Um...well I've been watching you the past few day to make sure you were okay." he says. "Oh." I say. One half of me is glad that he was here for me. The other half wants to feel his muscles more. "Why don't we go for a walk?" I suggest. "Sure." Finnick says. "But first do you have a shirt I could borrow?" I think I turn red. "No. Peeta took all his stuff with him." I lie. "Give me a second while I change." Finnick then turns red too. "Uh yeah, sure. I'm going to go look at the primtulips-I mean roses." I giggle. "You can stay." I say. Finnick climb onto the windowsill and sits watching me. I go to the closet and pick out a green shirt and black pants. "This good?" I ask. He nods. I take off the shorts and shirt I was sleeping in. "God, you've gotten even hotter." Finnick whispers. I blush. I slip on my pants and then grab my shirt. I'm now struggling to get my head through the hole."Here let me help." Finnick says. He grabs my shirt and holds it while I wiggle inside. "Alright ready?: He asks. I nod. Finnick slips out of the window first, then holds out his arms for me to come down. I lower myself out of the window and then my fingers slip and I fall on Finnick. My lips end up inches from his. He's going to do it. He leans in just a little and our lips meet. I feel like a total traitor now. I just kissed Finnick Odair. If Peeta were to see this he'd kill me. "Alright now I'm ready too." Finnick says. 


	11. Sorry for the wait!

Hey!  
We're sooooooooooo sorry we haven't uploaded a new chapter! We've both been REALLY busy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! We're going to try for 20 this week? Also if you have ANY suggestions for what should happen next let us know! We's love to have you imput! Also who do you think Katniss should be with? (Gale is NOT an option)

Finnick Peeta

Thanks!  
Girl 1 & Girl 2 


	12. Sorry Again!

I'M LIKE ABSOLUTY SERIOS THIS TIME!  
WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO SORY FOR NO NEW CHAPTERS! there should be one by tonight and early tomorrow. We promise we'll will get the new chapter uploaded within the new 24 hours. In the meantime,do 4 things for us:  
1) review 2) give suggestions 3) stay tuned 4) remember:  
PEACE KITTENS AND JOSH HUTCHERSON! 


	13. Hunting

Finnick and I walk through the Seam of District 12. Everyone stops to look and wave at me and stare at Finnick. It's amazing the affect he can have, especially shirtless. We keep walking until we end up at the edge of District 12 or the woods where I always hunt. "Wait wait wait." Finnick says. "We're going hunting?" "Duh!" I exclaim. I grab my bow and sheath of arrows out of the log where I store them. I hand Finnick the other bow and arrows. "I'm supposed to shoot something...with this." Finnick says motioining to the weapons. "Come on I'll teach you!" I giggle. I grab his hand and drag him over to where I've set up a target range, kind of like the one in the Training Center, but not as fancy. We spend the next few hours on target practice. After about 4 hours, Finnick gets pretty good. "You're almost as good as me!" I protest, a slight bit annoyed. "Doubt that will happen." he says. I take down a dove with my arrow. "Katniss, do you think we have a chance together?" Finnick asks. I stare into his sea green eyes. "Well...maybe we do..." my voice trails off. "I want there to be." Finnick leans in to kiss me...

Right before Peeta jumps out of the bushes. 


	14. SOOOOO SORRY

Working on a Chapter! Sorry for the wait we've been busy with school. So. Many. PROJECTS.  
Stay Tuned!  
-HGaddicts2001 


End file.
